Rockin' After Midnight
by the1980skunoichi
Summary: Sango gets invited to a party but there is a bit of a hold up.Read to find out more!


**Rockin' After Midnight**

_Back in 1994_

"Hey Mom, I got and invatation to my friends party!" Sango said opening the letter.

"When is it dear?" Sango's mother asked.

"It's on Saturday at 3:00. In the afternoon obviously and it's going to be going after midnight." Sango said.

"Oh, well, honey I want you home by 10 pm." Sango's Mother announced.

"BUT MOM -- " Sango tested.

"No Buts, young lady!" Sango's Mother declared.

"UGH!!!!!" Sango yelled. She stormed up to her room and slammed the door shut, locking it.

Sango's Mother felt bad but she thought it was worth it. She didn't want Sango getting hurt.

Sango muttered to herself, "Why is my mom such a control freak? I mean seriously she won't even let me out past midnight! All I want to do is hang out with some friends, not to mention this handsome guy I met named Miroku."

Sango's Mother came up to her room (what felt like centuries later) and knocked on the door.

Sango put on a sad act, and said, "What do you want to take from me now?"

"Sango, dear, I love you but I just want to protect you, please, don't be like this." Her Mother said.

"Fine! But then let me go to the party 'till midnight!" Sango bargained.

"(sigh) Okay Sango, just, just don't get hurt." Her Mother said bitterly.

"Thanks mom! I love you so much!" Sango said as she left the room, to R.S.V.P. for the party.

Her mother went into her room and wished she hadn't given up so quickly. She muttered, "Just like her father." She then went into Kohaku's room to check on him, but he was nowhere in sight, She thought he must have gone to the bathroom.

Hours past and still no sight of him. She got Sango to go looking for Kohaku.

Sango came back by midnight with Kohaku, and he was complaining that he was kidnapped and dropped off in the middle of nowhere. But Sango had had enough of it so she had Mother ground him.

Then Sango, and everyone else, went to sleep.

On Saturday, they woke up and got dressed, just a normal day, until 3:00 came around and someone was waiting at the door, apparently for Sango. It ended out to be Miroku, The guy Sango had secretly been crushing on for years!

Sango got nervous and asked why he was there, at the door. Then he replied, "Well, I am here to take you to the party, silly"

And so they were off, going to the party, ALONE.

She asked if they had to get anyone else on their way.

He looked at her in a strange way, and said, "Why would we?"

Sango felt embarassed, was he, like, her... date? She didn't want to ask....

"So Sango are you in a relationship with anyone?" Miroku asked with curiosity.

"No I'm not and why do you want to know?!" Sango asked fuming.

"Just asking, and I was thinking, maybe--" He was interrupted.

"Hey girl!" Kagome screamed from down the road.

"Hey!" Sango screamed back, now running.

Miroku just stood there, thinking "What was I thinking just coming right out with it?!?!"

"Hey! Wait for me girls!" Miroku shouted from behind.

They finally arrived at the party and had a great time. Untill it happened. This person broke into the house and held them hostage, right at 10:05, five minutes after she was supposed to leave, why had she asked for a longer time there? Because she didn't think this would happen.

In the middle of this thought, she heard a male voice say, "I have to go potty." It was Miroku acting as dumb as ever. Suprisingly she stood, too, saying she had to go as well.

They went into the bathroom TOGETHER and talked. They were talking about what Miroku said before, before he was interrupted, even though it was an awkward time. Then he told the truth. He said, "Sango, I know this is a wierd time but, I love you, and I always have!"

She stared at him in awe, she then said, "Miroku, I, I love you, too!"

Then she told him about Kohaku saying he was kiddknapped and deserted in the middle of nowhere.

Miroku was scared that this might be the same guy, but at the same time he felt lucky, lucky he had a chance of survival with Sango.

Then Miroku got the cell phone Kagome gave to him, and called the police. The police came and told them that they were safe as long as they didn't talk about it. He didn't want any copycats!

In the end the man who kidknapped Kohaku was the man who held them hostage. He was sent to jail for life.

Also, two lovebirds found their soulmates, Sango and Miroku finally started going out. Soon after college graduation, they got married and had 40 kids, a world record!

THE END!!! Please Review!!!!!!


End file.
